The BAU: Life, Love, and Cases
by PotterPrincess18
Summary: 25 y/o Neveah is Aaron and JJ's daughter that joined the BAU after graduating from Yale University. After a year in the Bureau, a 2nd Technical Analyst, James Smith, joins the team and they fall in love.
1. Introduction to the Team

Disclaimer i dont own anything except the character "Neveah" everything else belongs to criminal minds

I take a deep breath before pulling open the heavy doors of the Bureau and walk confidently into the bullpen of the Behavioral Analysis Unit where my parents, Aaron Hotchner and Jennifer Jareau worked, along with Agents Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss, Doctor Spencer Reid, and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia. My parents have worked for the BAU for well over 20 years, so I was practically raised among the team and considered them my aunts and uncles.

I mount the stairs and pause in front of my father's office before knocking softly, after a moment I hear my father's deep voice, "Come in." I push the door open and smiles softly, "Hey daddy." He looks up and a rare grin spreads across his face as he jumps up and comes over to embrace me tightly. "Hey sweetheart, I'm glad you made it here safely."

Meanwhile, down in the bullpen, the rest of the team begins murmuring amongst themselves. "I think that's our little Neveah," Derek remarks, "Except she's not so little anymore." Spencer looks at him, "Well duh, of course she's not little anymore Morgan, she's well into her adult years." Emily laughs, "Reid, he means that it seems like it wasn't that long ago since she was a little girl and now she's all grown up."

Back in my father's office, he smiles at me, "Are you sure you're ready for this Neveah? It's going to be a lot of work." I quickly nod my head, "Yes dad I'm ready." I turn at the sound of a knock and smile upon seeing my mother enter the room. "Mama!!" I run over to her and hug her tightly which she instantly returns, "Neveah!! I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow!! It's good to see you." I smile and kiss her cheek, "I wanted to surprise you both. Plus I'm ready to start my new career here in the BAU!" Both my parents chuckle and my father stands, "Well then, let's get you introduced to the team and get started." He steps out of the office and heads down to an empty desk, "This will be your desk Neveah." He points to Emily, "Your deskmate and partner is Agent Emily Prentiss," He then points out each member, but I stop him laughing, "Dad, did you forget I was practically raised around this team since I was very young?" He laughs and hugs me, "Yes, yes I did. Well let's get started. We got a case to brief."


	2. The First Case

The team gathers around the conference room table as Garcia hands out folders with the case file and i gasp when i see the Unsub's victim type, boys between the ages of 10 and 15 with blonde hair and blue eyes, the very description of my younger brother Henry. My eyes flick up to my mother worriedly, as does my father's, "Ok team, we're off to Texas, wheels up in 20." Both he and I go to JJ's side, "Don't worry mama, you know we'll catch him." My father pulls his wife into a hug, "If it makes you feel better, I'll have my mother take both Jack and Henry for a bit." JJ nods, "Thank you honey….although I'm sure he won't come this far, I'd rather be safe than sorry." As my mother and I walk out of the room, my father makes the phone call for his mother to pick up the boys.

Once we are all settled on the jet and in the air, Hotch looks at us, "Ok team, what do you think we have here?" Spencer looks up from his notes, "I believe that he is-" Garcia pops up on the tv screen in the plane. "We have bad news my furry friends" Hotch looks at his wife and jokingly whispers, "Remind me to have her mentally evaluated" Garcia keeps talking "Turns out there is something new for the case that we have overlooked" Morgan looks at the pictures, "They are having their genitals cut off? What kind of satanic freak does this to kids?" Emily looks back at the file, "Maybe it isn't a guy….What if the unsub is a transgender male to female who wasn't accepted by his family along with the abuse?" Spencer looks at her "What if she has been keeping them as trophies, maybe she regrets transitioning because of how she was treated." Hotch nods, "That would actually make a lot of sense." The plane lands and we head to the local police station.


	3. First Case Solved

Just as I started into the room someone touches her arm, "Excuse me, um" I turn around to smile at the officer. "Special Agent Hotchner, How can I help you?" He looks at me with a flirty smile playing on his lips, "I was wondering if after this case you would mind staying here a little longer to go on a date with me?" Before I can even speak Morgan wraps his arm around my shoulders, "Excuse you sir but she is not only way beyond your type but you are also not her type. Am I right Ve?" I smile sweetly and looks at the officer, "Not to be rude sir but I'm really not looking for a relationship right now, plus I live in D.C. and I've always promised myself I would never do long distance." The officer frowns and mumbles something as he walks away defeated. I turn to look at Morgan and burst out laughing, "Thanks for the save Morgan, you are definitely right about me not being interested in him." He chuckles and pats my arm, "I know Ve, that's why i jumped to your rescue."

The entire team quiet as they flip through files when Emily pipes up, "I think we should call Garcia to see if she has any leads." I nod and grab my phone dialing the office, Garcia picks up instantly, "Veah,my girl, I was just fixing to call you." My father steps up upon hearing this, "What do you have Garcia?" She comes back with a happy voice, "I think I have traced the killers phone, it was last active in a nearby park" Emily looks at the pin sent to Neveah's phone. "Garcia, that is 40 minutes away from here, We better break a few laws" The team runs to their SUV's. Hotch, JJ and Morgan in one vehicle and me, Spencer and Emily in the other.

*Meanwhile across the park*

Emily puts her gun up while slowly walking toward the last known area the unsub was tracked to with me and Spencer trailing close behind her. Emily and Spencer look across the park to see Morgan walking toward them with the unsub in handcuffs and we all lower our weapons, Morgan grins, "We are good to go back to the station and close out this case" Emily lightly laughs "Good, I'm ready to get back home." We drive back to the station a d pack everything up then to the airport and begin the flight home.


	4. First Kiss

*ONE YEAR LATER*

I'm sitting at my desk when I see a handsome young man walk out of my father's office. He looks down at me and our eyes meet, I blush and look down at my paperwork. My father calls out for our attention, "Everyone, this is James Smith, he will be joining our team as Garcia's partner." We all welcome him as I watch them head toward the tech room. Morgan nudges me with a laugh, "Earth to Veah! Someone has a crush!!" I blush beet red, "What? No!" Spencer raises his eyebrows, "Neveah, you are blushing and couldn't take your eyes off of him, and we all know it's not your father you were staring at."

A few weeks later, I'm working at my desk when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up and find myself gazing into the most piercing green eyes, I stammer, "Oh, hey….it's James right?" He smiles and nods, "Yea, and your Neveah right? Penelope has a picture of you and her in the tech room." I laugh, "Oh gosh I remember that one. Yeah, we are pretty close." James smiles softly, making my heart flutter as he perches in the edge of my desk, "I asked her who the beautiful red headed angel in the picture was." I blush deeper, "Why thank you James….." I trail off not sure what to say.

Meanwhile in my father's office, my parents are watching us talk. Hotch sighs and wraps an arm around his wife's waist, "Well love, it looks like we might be planning a wedding in the next two years or so." JJ sniffles and leans into his side, "Oh Aaron, don't say that yet, I don't want to think of her marrying yet. She's still our little girl and I'm not ready for her to grow up."

James laughs at a stupid joke i told him then gazes down at me softly, "Do you need a ride home?" I blush at the thought of being alone in a car with him and nods, "I'd like that." I start packing up my work and follow him outside. He leads me to a Jeep and opens the door for me, I smile and climb in reaching for the seat belt as he walks around getting in the driver's seat. "Sorry it's a bit dirty….." I giggle and pat his arm, "It's totally fine James. My car is the same way, it's in the shop now which is why I have been riding in with my parents." Before pulling out, he gazes softly at me, "Neveah, I know we have just met a few weeks ago but I feel as if I know you…." He leans over the console and softly presses his lips to mine for a split second before pulling away blushing hard, "I've wanted to do that for about a week now." I gasp to catch my breath then smiles softly, "James, I really like you too." I lean over and claim his lips with mine again, this time holding it. I pull back and grab his hand, "James, I'm willing to try to make this work if you are."


End file.
